His Eyes
by loverskeeper
Summary: For years his eyes have been dying and olny one has noticed, but can the one save him before it is too late. SetoJoey
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Loverskeeper does not own Yu-Gi-Oh and is not making any money from this because if she was then she would be on her own island by now

CHAPTER ONE

_His eyes told everything about him, how he hated the world, his life, and life in general. His eyes had no life in them only death and the sad thing was that those around him have not seen the change in his eyes. I do but what can I do he hates me and hate him or so everyone thinks. I think that I love him but what can I do about it he can't stand me and it's not his fault all I do is call him 'mutt'. I watched as his honey brown eyes so full of life slowly died and I have my own thought of why. I watch him as he makes sure that his sleeves don't expose his bruises because he does want other to know about his battle wounds. I say nothing but want to do so much for him and he has no idea how I feel but I hope that one day our paths cross and I'll be able to heal his open wounds with my love but until that day I'll watch him from afar._

Joey (who was an hour early) can into class and went to his desk and he placed his head on his arms and tried to calm himself down. His whole body hurt from his father's assault on his already battered body and last night he did the same. Joey hated his life but as a child he was told that he was at fault and this how he had to live. Every day he went to school and played the happy-go-lucky boy who really had a hard time understanding anything that wasn't duel monsters and every night he was beaten until his father got tired of beating him. Joey also was thin and his friends sis think that he had an eating problem and they were right he wasn't given much food as a child so he was always hungry but knew not to complain about it.

He didn't know that he wasn't alone in the class room. Seto Kabia the CEO of Kabia Corp. was also in the class room and he watched Joey enter the room and place his head on his arms and rest. Seto had enough and he went to the door and locked it. Joey looked up and saw his rival standing over him.

"What do you want Kabia?"

"What's wrong?" Seto asked and his voice was not icy like it was mostly there was concern in his voice.

"Nothing I'm just tired now you better unlock that door before Mr. Haiku gets here."

"You're lying so were going to skip class today and you're going to tell me why your eyes have died these past years. I know that your friends don't know because too can them for fools but not me."

"Kabia you are out your mind if you think that I'm going any where with you now leave me alone."

"Wheeler you're coming with me." With that said he grabbed Joey's arm and Joey cried out in pain. Seto held the arm with his right hand while the left pulled up Joey's sleeve. He saw multiple bruises and they ranged from old ones to some that came from last night, "What happen and don't say I fell down I have heard that one form you too many times. No one is that clumsy."

"I was jumped now leave me alone."

"No, I know you were not jumped and I have an idea where those bruises came from and not from gang fights but from a boy trying to protect himself from his own father. Am I right Wheeler or are you going to lie again to cover his tracts."

"Look Kabia I don't pry into your business so why do you have to pry into mine. So my dad might get a little mad at me and hits me, but you're wrong to think that he does just because he wants to he does it because I need it. I need it because I'm bad and everything is my fault." Joey lost it he fell into Kabia's arms and he to his shock Kabia held him.

"Shhh. It not your fault and your not bad. Joey I think that we need to talk is that okay with you." Joey just nodded. Kabia then cradled Joey like a child and carried him outside to his car and he drove him back to the manor to attend to Joey wounds physical and mental.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimar: Loverskeeper doesn't not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

_Italic past events_

Chapter Two

Joey fell asleep in Kabia's arms as the two boys rode in the limo back to Kabia's manor.

The sleep was not easy for Joey because of the past memories that poped into his head. He was draming about

last night and the bating he got because he was two minutes late. _Mrs, Liko the math teacher keep the class a few _

_minutes late and in doing so Joey had to rush to get home. He got there but was only two minutes and this was just_

_the exvuse Mr. Wheeler needed to beat his son. He blamed Joey for everything that went wrong in his life and Joey_

_belived him. He hated to be beat but he knew that hisfather was right. he said that Joey was the cause that drove his _

_mther away along with his sister Serenity. Joey hated to be reminded that he was the cause of their departure. Once _

_Mr.Wheeler belittled his son he started on the beating. Joey tried to stop the tears but they would always flow. His _

_father beat him more because only sissies cried._Joey woke uo yeling "Stop!".

"Puppy you okay?" Seto asked

"Yes. Kabia why are you doing this? Why are you helping me?" Joey asked. "I mean if you

want to humilate me then why not tell the whole school that Joey Wheeler's father beats him until he cries

like a little girl." Tears fell from Joey's face.

Kabia wiped the tears away. "Pup, I don't want to humilate you. I just want to help bring

your eyes back. Your friends don't see how they are slowly dying, but I do Pup, I do. I'm also trying to save you.

You are to beautiful to have sucg dead eyes."

"What is it with my eyes and why are you calling me beautiful? You shouldn't waste you time on

me. Kabia can you just let me go-wait I just want to go-I don't know what to do anymore-(Sobbing)" Joey begain

to breakdown.

"Joey, listen to me you are beautiful." Kabia put his hands on Joey's ace and made him look him in the eyes.

I have always loved your eyes beacuse they had such a fire in them, but I see that fire slowly fading away. I see the bruises

that you try to hide and I know that what is behind those bruises is also what is killing the fire in your eyes. Please aloow me

to help you. Joey I think-NO I know that I love you and I want to help you be whole again so the fire will return to your beautiful

eyes."

Joey looked him in the eyes. "You called me Joey." Joey smiled a little placed his head on Kabia;s lap and

fell back asleep and this time the rest was peaceful and not full of past memories

TBC

**A/N: I know this was a little short and sappy, but the chapter yet to come will bring forth the whole truth to**

**Joey's abuse and will also go into Kabia's past. **

**please R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamier: Loverskeeper doesn't own Yu-Gi-OH!

Chapter Three

_Italic past events_

The limo pulled up to the manor and Kabia carried Joey inside. He laid the young blond down on the couch and went up staris

to get a room ready for Joey. He hated how the young boy's eyes have died over the years and that his friends didn't see or help.

He also hated himself for not helping at all. He saw that his puppy was in pain and he did nothing to help him. He knew that he

loved the blond boy but feelings were hard for him. His step-father Gozaburo tried to make Kabia as cold hearted as he was.

As he thought of his step-father the past came rushing back to him.

_"I said that you had to have all your work done or no food, water and visting your brother. Seto I hate those that are lazy so_

_I will make sure that you remember that you have to be perfect if you are going to be a Kabia." That's when he took off his belt and_

_beat Young Seto's back until it was bleeding and torn. "Now get your work done and if I'm in a giving mood I'll have one of_

_the maids come up here and clean your back off and bring something to eat and drink, only if I'm in a giving mood."_

The memory stop and Kabia felt the tears fall from his face. Gozaburo tried to beat, rape, bribe, and/or kill all of Kabia's emoations

but the one thing that kept him grounded was his baby brother Mokuba and when that filthy moster of a step-father tried to hurt him Kabia

killed him and made it look like the moster jumped throgh the window. Gozaburo did kill some of Seto's emotions and that's why all those

who weren't Mokuba thought he was an ice prince. That all changed when he meet a blond duelist named Joey Wheeler on

Duelist Kindom. He was able to get through Kabia's icy walls and make his blood boil. Maybe that's why he fell in love with the blond.

He was brought back to reailty when his brother popped up behing him and scared him to death.

"Seto why is Joey alseep on the couch and why aren't you two in school?" Mokuba asked. He then giggled as he saw that his brother jumped

"Mokuba! Why aren't you in school,and why are you sneaking up on me like that?"

"It was a half-day for some reason. I don't know why but I happy to be out of school, now why is Joey here? "

"He's having trouble at home so I've asked him to stay here for a while. He needs help and I plan on getting it for him."

"What Yugi and the others? They are his friends shouldn't they help him if he is trouble?"

Mokuba had a point, but his freinds haven't seen the pain in his eyes like he has. "Mokuba Joey's friends well they don't

know about his promble he has at home. It's private and I only know why because of our past. Joey's father hurts him

and I want to help him because no one should be hurt like that."

"Okay whatever you say Seto, but what if they find out he's here how are you going to explain that to them?"

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. First things first I need to help Joey out first. Mokuba I need you to keep quiet about

where Joey is for now."

"I'll be quiet big brother, I won't let anyone know that your boyfriend is living here." Mokuba then laughed as he ran out of the room

Seto was getting rady for Joey.

Once the room was ready and extra clothes and school uniforms were stocked in the room Kabia went dwon saties to check on Joey.

He found the blond awake and his brother asking what video games Joey wanted to play. Before he could a word in edge wise Mokuba

shouted out another games name.

"Mokuba go up-stairs and get ready for dinner. I also want to see your homework since your down here chatting with our guest your work must be done,"

"Um, I forgot to do it. When I saw Joey a sleep on the couch I came to find you then we had our talk. I then come down staris and he was awake

so we started to talk."

"Okay. You will have dinner then go up staris and do your homework. You will have no video games for a week and the phone will only be use

if it is school realted for two weeks. Now go get ready for dinner.

Mokuba left the room and headed up staris. "Kabia, I"m sorry that I got Mokuba in trouble. I didn't mean to mess up your home life."

"Joey in this house I go by Seto. Don't worry about it. Mokuba hates homework and will find some excuse of why he forgot to do it.

Today you were his excuse. Tomorrow who knows. You also need to get ready for dinner. Follow me to your room."

"My room? Seto what about my dad? I need-"

"Joey, your father is an ass and can live without you. I told you I would help bring the fire back to your eyes, that's what I'm

going to do." Joey couldn't believe what he just herad. Seto Kabia wanted to help him.They got to the room and Joey almost

fainted when he saw the room. "You have extra clothes until we go shopping and there is three school uniforms."

"Seto-"

"Joey it's okay. Now there is a washroom through the door in the back. I'll wait for you so I can take you to the diner room. Mokuba or

I will have to show you around for a while until you get figure the manor out."

Joey nodded and went to the washroom and he washed his hands and throgh water on his face. He came back out and Seto

walked him to the diner room where Mokuba was waiting. They had dinner. Mokuba talked about his day. Once he was done he

headed up staris to do his homework. Joey and Seto cleaned the table and put the dishes in the dishwaher. They then headed to the living room.

Joey was still drained from what happen through out the day. He fell asleep on Seto's shoulder when Mokuba can down. He was having

trouble with his homework. Seto motion for him to climb up on the couch and he helped his little brother with his math homework, The last thing

he knew was that 2x-104, that x7.

Mr. Dolye their bulter woke the trio on the couch at 5am. They only had three hours to get rady for school.

Seto rushed for the first time, Joey was use to rushinh and Mokuba was giggling to himself because his brother and Joey

fell asleep together.

Once they dropped Mokuba off at school the limo dropped both Seto and Joey off. Joey felt okay until they walked into Yugi and the others

and they wanted to know why Joey missed class yeaterday, why he didn't go home since his father called all of Joey friends to see if

he was with them, but the most important question was why he got out of Kabia's limo.

**A/N: Next chapter will deal with why Joey is with Seto, and there might be some quralls about it, I'm not sure**

**yet.**

**please R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry about the missed spelled words. I know that the first thre chapters have them in them and I hope that**

**in future chapters I don't make anymore mistakes. Thank you to those who have spotted the words and have**

**let me know.**

Chpater Four

Joey didn't know what to say to his friends. They all thought that he and Kaiba both hated each other, and now he he

is exiting his limo. His heart began to race as the approached him. Joey wanted to find the nearest exit and make a

break for it. He knew that would get him no where so looked to Kaiba and Joey's eyes told him that he be okay and this was something

that he had to do alone.

Kaiba did walk off but not to farr in case his puppy needed him. He hated the idea that he left him alone to deal with the

pack of vultures that called themseleves his friend. He also hoped in some way that these friends would not turn their

head on Joey just because Kaiba had taken him in, but if they did he would there putting the pieces back together for

Joey.

Joey finally reached his friends and knew that it was no or never for him to tell them the truth. "You all are probably

wondering why I got out of Kaiba's limo this morning aren't you."

"Joey what the hell is going on with you lately?" Tristan asked. He had be Joey's friend since they were toddlers and now here

he is with the enemy.

"Tristan, give him a minute to explain himself before you jump down his throat." Tea said. She was the voice of reason of the

group of friends or so she thought.

Yugi, Ryou and Malik didn't say anything they justed watched Joey as he tried to explain himself to them. Yugi just wanted Joey

to tell them why he had been acting funny for the last couple of weeks. Ryou and Malik also had seen a change in Joey and when

they asked him about it a week ago he said that it was stress and that they shouln't worry themseleves over him.

"Tea, I know that you mean well," Tristan voice brought the quiet trio back to the discusstion about Joey's where abouts, "but Joey

has been all over the place lately and now he is seen coming out of Kaiba's limo. He has to be hiding something from

us or maybe he likes sleeping with the enemy."

"Tristan shut up!" Joey yells finally getting his say. "I'm not sleeping with Se-Kaiba and if I was what business of that

would be your's."

"Did any of you hear that he almost called Kaiba by his first name. Does that tell you all that he has changed sides?"

"Tristan," Yugi spoke up, "what side are you talking about, If Joey had made friends with Kaiba and if that friendship leads to

other things what right do we have to hold it against him. Joey is are friend and we should be there for him."

"Yugi I think that Tea's rubbing off on you, but you need to see the big picture Joey is with Kaiba."

"Shut Up!" Joey yelled again. "I though that I could talk to all of you and you all would understand me but I see that I was

wrong. Tristan I know that we have been friends for as lond as I can remember and I hope we can still be but that would

mean that you have except that I'm now also friends with Kaiba. I know that I've been all over the place these last few

months and some of you tried to talk to me. I will tell you all the truth if you give me the chance, but I first need to get

me together. Kaiba has taken me in and is trying to help me and I know that sounds werid coming out of my mouth but-"

"Joey," Tristan voice broke in, "I think I speak for all of us when I say it's him or us." With that he walked off not looking back.

Joey looked at the others with tears filling up in his eyes. "What an asshole." Malik said.

"Joey." Yugi said as he walked over to face Joey. "Tristan doesn't speak for us because if he did then we all would be assholes like

Malik said. I know that we want what is best for you and if Kaiba can help you then let him, but also remember that your friends will

also be there to help you."

Joey nodded. The bell rang the first final warning. They all started to their classes. Joey looked back to see that Kaiba was headed to class.

Joey followed his friends. He felt a little better but Tristan's out burst cut him to the core. They have been friends for years he even saw them

as brothers. If Tristan hated the idea that he was Kaiba's friend did the others really excect the fact that he strated a friendship with Kaiba. Doubt

entered his mind and he felt his world crashing down on him. He hoped that he get though the day without breaking but miracles did not happen

for him and he knew it.

Kaiba's eyes followed his puppy and he saw the fear in Joey's eyes. He also saw the pain that Tristan's words put there. He would see to it

that Tristan is dealt with but for the time being he had to make sure that Joey would be okay thought out the rest of the school day.

**A/N: I know that the chapter is short but I'm stuck right now.**

**Next Chapter: Joey's mind breaks a little, Tristan meets with Joey's dad (not good for Joey) and the Yamis might be in**

**the next chapter if I can figure out how to bring them in.**

**Please R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:Loverkeeper doesn't own Yu-Gi-OH!

... thoughts

Chapter Five

Joey got thorugh his first class as well as he could. He felt Tristan's eyes burning a hole through him. He hated the idea that being

with Kaiba would rip apart his and Tristan's friendship. They were like brothers and did everything together and now it was like they were

strangers to each other. Joey tried to keep his mind on his class work but there was too much going thorugh his mind that he couldn't focus.

The bell rang and he gather his books and headed to Mr. Haiku class. It was only yesterday when he enetered this class early since he skipped

his homeroom class and saw that Kaiba was in the room. That is when his world turned up-side down but for the better. He found out that Kaiba

cared about him. The only thing that he wish he could change is the rift between him and Tristan. He entered Mr. Haika class and saw that Kaiba

was already in class.

Kaiba saw his puppy walk into class and saw that he was upset. He walked over to Joey, "Do you want to talk about this morning?"

"No." Joey set down in his set. Kaiba noddedn and headed back to his set. He was not going to force Joey into talking if he didn't want to.

"Wait, Kaiba I do want to talk but later I still need to work somethings out may afetr school."

"Okay, meet me in front of the school and after we pick Mokuba up from scholl we'll talk. Joey one more thing since most of your friends don't

mind you being with me why not call me by my name, but only you okay."

"Okay, Ka-I mean Seto."

(Scene Change: Jason Wheeler's House)

Jason was looking all over for his son, well he was looking around the house as well as a drunk can do. His son was not in his room.

In fact he didn't think that Joey came home at all. "He probably whined to one of his friends and they took that no good idoit son of my in."

He staggered into the kichen to get another beer. He would have Joey do it, but his beer wench was not there and that made him angry

but once his son came home he would put his anger to good use.

(Scence Change: Domino High after class)

Joey waited for Seto. Yugi and the others saw him and left him alnoe even Tristan, he had other plans that he hoped would knock

sense into Joey and get him away from Kaiba.

Seto saw Joey waiting for him. He walked over to him, "If you think to hard you'll use up all your marbles."

Joey turned around and saw Seto, "Huh?" He asked.

"How far away are you?" Seto asked.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know ever since I and Tristan had words I have felt like there is cloud over me that won't go away. I also fear

that my father will find me and make me go home with him and I-" He quieted down when Seto put his arms around Joey's shoulders.

"Joey, I'll protect you. He won't hurt you anymore." Seto looked up and saw that the limo pulled up and Roland got out and open the doors

for Seto and Joey. The limo pulled off to got get Mokuba. Seto looked over and saw that Joey was napping. As Joey slept Seto's thoughts caught

up with him.

I hate seeing him so weak. His father will pay for causing my puppy to hurt so bad. Tristan will also pay for hurting Joey as well

but first his father will fall and I will be there to see it and laugh as that monster will pay just like Gozaburo did

Seto was brought back from his thoughts when a bundle of engery with black hair jumped into his lap. Seto smiled at his brother as he

told him about his day. He then looked of at Joey still asleep, he knew that someday soon Joey would have the same happiness

his brother had back in his veins and he eyes would be alive again. Seto couldn't wait to see Joey with eyes that were alive again.

The limo took the trio home and not knowm to them the cloud that Joey feared was in it's first phases.

(Scene Change: Jason Wheeler's House)

Trisatn walked up to the door and knocked on it. It took awhile for jason to find the door since there were six beers in him. He open the door

and knew that the kid on his porch was one of his son's friends.

"What do you want?" He asked. Tristan took a step back from the smell of alcohol was over whelming.

"I know where your son is and I know that this person will steal him away unless you stop him from taking Joey away."

"My son is with another man. Who is this man that wants to steal my gay faggot son away?" Jason asked. He had known for awhile

that his son was gay and he also thought that Tristan the boy on his porch was his gay lover. He now knew that he guessed wrong.

"Seto Kaiba. Your son spent the night with him. I asked Joey why and he said that he couldn't take your abuse anymore." Tristan hoped to god

that Joey's dad didn't freak out and kill him.

"He-What? I love my son I would never hurt him." Jason said lying through his teeth and they both knew it. "That rich bastard is lying to him

I need to get him back before my son is brain-washed."

"I know I tried to talk to Joey but he is sure that staying with Kaiba is the safe thing to do. I came here to tell you that I want to help get

Joey back, and since Seto is rich going to the police is not an option. So how can I help you save Joey."

"We'll kidnap him and we'll make him see that this Seto Kaiba has messed up his mind. I need you to do the kinnapping and bring Joey here and I'll

do the rest."

Trisatn nodded and walked off all he needed to do was think of away to kidnap Joey and make sure that the other didn't find out expectly Seto and Yami.

Jason tore up his living room becuase he was scared that if the kidnapping didn't work he would lose his little slave that would do

anything he told him to do.

Joey was asleep in his bed, Seto was on his laptop making sure that KaibaCorp stocks were still up and Mokuba was doing homework. They didn'y

know that soon their lives would soon fall apart and when the dust cleared who knows what will happen after that.

**A/N: This chapter is a little darker then the others, and the ones after this will also be darker since Tristan and Joey's dad are now**

**working to get Joey away from Kaiba.**

**Sidenote: Updates will take longer since I'm entering my Spring semester.**

**Next Chapter: Tristan's true feelings for Joey come out. the feeling of dread will keep haunting Joey. Seto still sees Joey's eyes dying**

**and needes to find away to save him. Seto will go to Yami for help. Mokuba as gets a letter at school that spooks him, Seto, and Joey**

**from a mystery person or is it.**

**Please R&R----If you have an idea for this story please tell me and I'll try to place it into the fic.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Loverskeeper doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter took so long to update, but I have been overwhelmed at school, I hope to have a chapter up by every week but I might no so please bear with me.**

Chapter Six

Tristan made his way home and was thinking about what hew has done. He knew that he had made a pack with the devil. Joey's dad was a monster but Kaiba would corrupt his friend Joey so it was up to him to save his friend. Tristan knew that Joey was his best friend but he was more than that to him, he had to come to the realization that he loved Joey and he had to save him from Kaiba, his farther and himself before Joey lost who he was.

Tristan knew if he got Joey alone he could save him from the lies that Kaiba was putting in his head and he would save Joey if it took all that he had. He made it home and went up to his room and started to plan the best way to kidnap Joey. Tristan needed to factor in Kaiba's stronghold on Joey, Joey's dependence on Kaiba, and Joey's dad. Tristan needed to figure a way to get Joey but kept him safe as well. He had no plan yet but one would fall into his lap sooner or later it had to if he was going to save Joey.

(Scene Change: Jason's House)

Jason was in a rage, how his dumb-witted son could get together with the richest man in Domino. Jason had to get his son back because he couldn't lose his slave and he bedroom toy. This Kaiba was not going to take what was his and thanks to his son's so called friend he knew how to get to his son without being seen and he would not even get near Joey at all he would go after some one else. Jason went into the kitchen and he started on his plan laughing as he was doing it.

(Scene Change: Kaiba Manor)

The limo got back to the manor and it took and few minutes for Kaiba to get Joey wake, Mokuba had already went inside because he asked his brother it would be okay if went over to the Kame Shop for awhile. Seto didn't like that idea that his brother would be with the geek squad but if was to get closer to Joey, Seto knew that he to try and get along with Joey's friends. Seto said that Mokuba could go but he had to be back before dinner.

Seto finally got Joey out of the limo and up-stairs where his puppy could nap before dinner. The fight with Tristan had taken its toll on Joey and Seto knew it. He went down stairs to go do some research in his study and was almost run down by his little brother.

"Hi Seto. By Seto." Mokuba said as he ran down the stairs.

"Stop right there. What have I told you about run inside and knocking down people?" Seto was not made at his little brother, but he needed his brother to know that he had to control his excitement.

"I'm sorry Seto, it's just that I'm late and I told Yugi that I would meet him at five and it is already five-fifteen." Mokuba looked up to see his brother eyes and they were neutral that was a first.

"You should know that you can't always be on time and if Yugi can't understand that then maybe you should stay home. If you still want to go there have Roland take you in the car and call Yugi on the way but no more trying to run down people in the hall way."

"Thank you, thank you." Mokuba said as he attacked his brother with a hug then he ran down the stairs and went to go find Roland. Seto pinched the bridge of his nose thinking about the talk he would have to have over again with Mokuba about running in the manor. Seto headed to his study but upstairs Joey's was fighting that cloud of darkness and losing.

(Scene Change: Inside Joey's Dream)

Joey was running from his father but as he ran he was not going anywhere. His feet were not working. He would look back and his father was getting closer. Joey tried to call for help but no voice came out. Joey knew that he was done for and he just sank to the floor and allowed his father who had turned into a monster start to beat him.

Joey tried to protect himself but was unable to, he couldn't get away and he couldn't call for help. Joey knew that he was going to die and when he looked up that was a light but he knew it wasn't the light he was to go into but what was the light that has appeared. Something stepped out of the light and the bright light chased away the monster/Joey's dad away. A being came forward TO Joey and Joey knew that it wasn't going to hurt him.

"Joey wake up. Joey come back to me." Is what the being said and the voice was so familiar to him but why? Where has he heard that voice before?

"Joey you need to wake up." The voice called to him again.

(Scene Change: Inside Joey's Room)

Seto had heard Joey screamed while he was in his study. Seto was looking up how he could take Joey in legally and he found out if he could prove abuse then he could help Joey get take custody of Joey and he would never have to see that thing he called a _father_ again.

Once he heard Joey screaming he ran up-stairs to get to Joey and didn't care about the talk he had with Mokuba about running in the manor. Once inside Joey's room he saw that Joey was having a nightmare and this was a bad one. He was fighting something or something was fight him because he was tossing and turning all over the bed, Seto had seen Mokuba do the same thing and all he could do was call out to his little brother and he hoped the same would help Joey.

He sat on Joey's bed and called to him hoping that Joey would hear him. "Joey wake up. Please come back to me. Joey you need to wake up." He kept up that chant hoping that it would help Joey find his way back to him.

(Scene Change: Back inside Joey's Dream)

Joey knew that the being from the light was not going to hurt him and he listen to what it was telling him. The being was telling him that he had to wake up, but wasn't he a wake. Was he asleep and was this all a dream. Joey listened to the voice and closed his eyes and allowed the voice to bring him back. If he was asleep then he knew that the voice would lead him away from his hell and to a place that would be safe.

(Scene Change: Back Inside Joey's Room)

Seto saw that Joey's eyes were opening. Joey blinked a couple of times before he could adjust to the light that was in the room. Joey looked around for his father to see if he was still around and when he saw that he wasn't in the room with him Joey sat up, but there saw someone else on the bed with him. Joey tried to bolt knowing that his father had tricked him, but that's when an arm grabbed him.

"Calm down it's only me. Joey you need to calm down. You were having a nightmare and it took me awhile to get you to wake up." Seto said. His voice was so soft that it was almost nonexistence.

Joey looked behind himself and saw Seto was the one that was on his bed and it wasn't his father, Joey calmed down and tears ran down his face. He saw so scared that he was back at home, and then he was almost giddy that he was at the manor. Joey was feeling like a see-saw of emotions that he could make heads or tails about what he was feeling.

Seto saw the tears that came down Joey's face and he wiped them away, then he pulled Joey into his lap and he rubbed his back as Joey cried. He knew tat Joey had to get all his fear off his chest. Joey looked up and what Seto saw was a little spark back in his eyes but there still was a long way to go before he got to see Joey's eyes full of life. He wanted to see those eyes the ones he feel in love with but now he knew that he would need help with that and Seto knew who he had to ask for help and he would but right now Joey needed him.

"Do you want me to stay here until you fall back to sleep." Seto asked

"No. I don't want to sleep he'll find me he always does and I can't fight him and he won't allow me to call for help. Please don't make me go back there I can't-"

"Joey listen to me you might not be able to fight him now but one day you will find away to fight him. You don't have to now. You do need your sleep and if he finds you here then you'll sleep in my room because he can't find you there."

Joey looked up and he knew that Seto was right his father would never go against Seto so he would be safe in his room. Joey nodded and Seto picked Joey up like a baby and took him to his room.

Seto hoped that Joey would be able to sleep. He put Joey in his bed and he realized that it was past dinner and Mokuba wasn't home. So he made a phone call.

ring ring ring

"Hello Kame shop. The store is closed now but how can I help you." The voice was of Yugi's grandpa.

"This is Seto Kaiba and I would like to know if my brother Mokuba is still there."

"Mister Kaiba I have called your office phone and they gave me your home phone number and I called that but all I got was your answer machine. What I said on your machine was that Mokuba had fallen asleep here and –"

"That's okay. Can you deliver a message for me?"

"Yes, what do you want me to tell your brother?"

"The message is for Yami-"

"Wait a minute, (Quiet) Hello"

"Yami?"

"Kaiba, Why are you bothering grandpa, he called saying that Mokuba fell asleep here now-"

"Shut up for a minute. I called to see if Mokuba was still there and Mr. Mutou told me that he fell asleep there."

"Then why did you ask for me?"

"If you ancient mouth would shut up I would tell you. I need to talk to you about Joey. I will meet you tomorrow at school during our free period but don't tell anyone including Yugi. Joey doesn't even know about this."

"Okay tomorrow but you will tell me everything about Joey because I know something-"

"I'll tell what I think you should know. Good night," Seto hung the phone up. He went to asleep.

(Scene Change: The next day at school: High School and Middle School)

Joey actually feel good about this day until he ran into Tristan then the feeling of dread came back to him but he knew that is he was with Seto then he didn't have to fear anything. He found out that sleeping in Seto's room chased away the nightmares about his father. Joey went through the rest of the day almost like his old self.

Seto met with Yami and he was going to tell him about Joey and he hoped that maybe Yami could help him heal Joey because he had fallen for the blond duelist that he needed him whole again and his eyes full of life and Seto and Joey then would be complete with each other.

At the middle school Mokuba found a letter in his locker. He opens it up and the words were made up out of letters that had been cut out of magazines. The letter read:

**You might hold him now but I know his weakness. I have found you and will he be able to trade his punishment to you or will he step up and take it and save your hide. Have him see this letter and he will know what to do.**

Moukba put the letter in his back pack having some idea of what it was about he would take it to his brother because Seto would know what to do and Moukba snuck out of school and took off the High School to find his brother. What he didn't know was that someone was at the Middle School in the shadows and saw the little boy take off and the person eye's was full of excitement because the person knew that the plan was going as expected.

**A/N: This chapter is a little longer. Soon the story will take off in a couple chapters.**

**Next chapter: Seto tells Yami a little about Joey's problems. Mokuba takes the letter to Seto. The shadow is exposed. Tristan has to make a choice and Joey is in the middle of this choice.**

**Please R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Loverskeeper does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter Seven

Seto meet up with Yami during their free period. Seto really didn't want to expose Joey's past to his friends without his permission but he needed help to save Joey and he knew that if he went to Yami, Yami could kept his mouth shut.

Yami was outside in the study area that was located under the oak tress. He saw Kaiba walking towards him. Last night when he called saying that he needed to talk about Joey, he realized that Kaiba had finally allowed someone else besides Mokuba into his heart. Joey and Kaiba did at first look like a couple that would kill each other within days but that wasn't the case. The call last night Yami could hear the fear that Kaiba had for Joey's well being.

"Kaiba." Yami said

"Thank you for meeting with me. Like I told you last night I need to talk about Joey. Joey has been- well I don't want to expose his life but I need to help him." Kaiba stopped talking and started to run his hands through his hair.

"Kaiba listen Joey has been distant and on edge. I see him losing a battle within himself but he won't talk to me or to Yugi. If you knowledge to why I would to know. I might be able to help."

"He's being abused at home. His father well lets say that he uses Joey in any way possible to take out his frustrations. I didn't know until two days ago when I saw him in class and saw his eyes. They were almost without light and I was worried about him. I forced him to come home with me and in that moment the truth came. He told me about his dad. That's when he came to live with me. I know that Joey is afraid that his dad will find him and he'll be hurt again."

"If he was being hurt then why didn't come to me or Yugi. We could have helped him. He didn't have to go through that alone?" Yami was upset that Joey didn't come to him or Yugi. He saw Joey as a brother and he was Yugi's best friend. He would have helped Joey.

"Listen Yami, Joey was scared that he would look weak in front of you guys and me. He didn't want me to help him at first but I pressed my way into his life. He tried to talk you guys about his problems and that's when Tristan called him a traitor for being with me. Joey was hurt when Tristan turned on him how you think he would take it if all his friends turned on him. He knows that isn't true but Tristan's outburst hurt him. Joey has been feeling like that something is bad is coming his way. He's been having nightmares about his father and his eyes grow dimmer each day. That is what worrying me. I don't want to lose him because I can't help him when he needed me the most." Kaiba didn't know that when he was talking that tears were falling down his face.

Yami was a little shock to see Kaiba so emotional about Joey, but maybe the CEO had found his true love. He knew how Kaiba felt because if anything was hurting Yugi and he could help him and was losing him piece by piece he would be as emotional as Kaiba.

"Kaiba I understand you're feelings for they are what I have for Yugi. I will try anything that can help Joey. He is like a brother to me and he is Yugi's best friend. I will talk to him and I won't let him know about our talk. I will try my best to help Joey, but he might need more help then I can give to him. You understand that."

Kaiba nodded. He knew that Yami would help and he knew that Joey might need more help then either of them could give. Joey would be helped he just needed to find out how. If Yami could help him he would find another way to help him. He was not going allow his puppy to be taken way from him. Joey would be whole one day he would be whole. He and Yami got up and they went off to their other classes and the next class for Yami had been Science and his lab partner was Joey. He hoped that they could get lunch after lab and talk. He needed to assisted Joey's mental health with his shadow powers and to do that he needed Joey to talk to him.

(Scene Change: Domino Middle School)

Mokuba had snuck out of his classes and headed for the High School with the letter in tow. He had to get the letter to Seto and fast before anything happened to Joey. What he didn't know was that someone was following him as he made his way to the High School. This shadow was going to make sure the letter got to where it was needed. Mokuba was scared that the sender of the letter was coming after Joey or him. He didn't want Joey to get hurt and through out his life he was kidnapped and hated when that happens. He knew that if he got the letter to Seto, Seto would know what to do. He kept running hoping that he would get to the High School before he was stopped.

(Scene Change: Domino High: Science Lab)

Yami walked into lab and he saw Joey. Joey looked okay, but he could feel the tension coming of the young blond. He needed for Joey to know that he was okay with him being with Kaiba without letting him know that he and Kaiba had been talking about him and his problems.

"Joey, are you okay." Yami asked as he sat down next to Joey.

Joey was in his own world and had not heard or seen Yami come up to the table and when Yami asked him that question and it made him jump. Joey looked up and blushed a little showing his embarrassment of being scared.

"Yami, please don't do that again. You scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry. You looked lost so I wanted to know if you were okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I have some idea why you're asking me. I saw you two earlier outside near the oak trees. I know that Seto is only trying to help me, but maybe my problem is too hard to fix. I don't want him to worry about me, but I know that is not going to happen. Yami if you want to listen to my story let's do it over lunch, but just you. I couldn't handle it if everyone treated me like the plague like Tristan."

"Joey we're all not Tristan but if you want to start with me, but know this the rest of us do care about you just like Kaiba. We want what is best for you and if Kaiba is what is best for you then we're happy about it." Yami was shocked that he really didn't have to do a song and dance to get Joey to talk to him. Maybe Joey wanted to find himself as much as Kaiba did.

Joey was shaking inside. When he saw Seto talking to Yami and he knew that they were talking about him. His last might's nightmare really scared both Joey and Seto. Seto was trying to help him. Joey knew that he also had to try to help himself and if Yami wanted to help him then he would try. He needed to find strength from within himself to help himself heal and become whole again if that possible. Joey and Yami stopped talking about Joey and his problems and went back to their lab work.

(Scene Change: Near Kaiba's Locker)

Mokuba had snuck into Domino High and he waited in the shadows until his big brother came to his locker. Seto had also made sure that Mokuba knew where his locker was if he needed to find him. That's when he saw his big brother. He knew during fifth period he needed to change books.

"_Seto."_ Mokuba whisper. Kaiba had almost super hearing and heard his little brother's whispering his name.

Kaiba walked over to the stairs that Mokuba was hiding under.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. He knew that Mokuba would not skip school unless he needed his help.

"Seto I found a letter in my locker and I knew that you needed to see it ASAP." He took out the letter out of his back pack and showed it Seto

Kaiba read the letter:** You might hold him now but I know his weakness. I have found you and will he be able to trade his punishment to you or will he step up and take it and save your hide. Have him see this letter and he will know what to do.**

He knew who would write a letter like this and he would make sure that he would pay for threatening his puppy and his brother. He would make this person pay and enjoy watching pain in that persons face.

(Scene Change: Outside Domino High)

Tristan saw that Jason was outside and he saw him following Mokuba and he find out why. He wanted to know why he was following Mokuba. "What are you doing here?" H asked Jason who hid in the shadows.

"I'm seeing if my plan worked and knowing that the boy came here with my gift I say that it worked just fine." Jason said as his eyes glazed over thinking about having his son back. He longed for his slave to grovel at his feet again.

"You need to leave because you don't want Joey know that you are lurking outside his school."

"Sure that's why you're whispering. You don't want my son t6o see you talk to his mean old daddy. I've seen the way you look at him and I know that you are in love with him. You don't want him to hate you, but you go behind his back and tell me where he is hiding. Now I know where he is and my plan is in motion and if you play your cards right I give Joey over to you once I teach him some obedience." Jason said then he left.

Tristan didn't like that he had teamed up with Joey's dad but it was the only way to get him away from Kaiba. He would watch Jason and when his plan had got Joey out of hiding he would be there to get Joey first and he would save him from both Kaiba and his father. He knew if he did that Joey would then fall in love with him and they would be happy together.

What he didn't know was that an ancient thief had seen and heard him with Joey's dad. Bakura knew that Joey and Tristan were friends but why would want to hurt Joey. He didn't know tat Tristan loved Joey until now, but love never meant hurt and he knew that, He was evil until his light; Ryou saved him from his darkness. He would never hurt Ryou so why was Tristan going to hurt Joey. He didn't need to know why he just knew that he had tell someone about what he heard. If Joey was hurt it would hurt Ryou and that was something that he could have and he was going to make sure that his light was not going to be hurt.

(Scene Change: Cafeteria)

It was lunch time and at their table everyone was there except tow people. Tristan was a given, but Kaiba wasn't there. Joey didn't worry because he probably had an emergency at work and he knew that he could go to Yugi's after school if Seto was there to pick him up. What was making Joey nervous is that he knew that soon Yami would want to talk to him alone about his past. He tried to focus on his food but it was hard when his stomach kept on flipping. Then Bakura and Marik left the table and went out side. Their lights Ryou and Malik just shrug their shoulders and kept on eating. Tea and Yugi were talking about their test they were going to have in History and they were excited and about it. Joey thought that they were weird because they loved test in any class, to him that was weird.

"You okay?" A voice asked him that made him jump again.

"Yami! What did I tell you about doing that to me? You scared the shit out of me again." Joey sighed and tried to compose himself again.

"Sorry, I am always scaring people. Grandpa told me one more time and he would chase me through the block with his trusty broom."

Joey laughed. He had not done that in ages, but the thought of Yugi's grandpa chasing Yami with his broom made him laugh.

"I glad that you're laughing again you need to do that more Joey. I want to know if you want to talk about what you have been hiding. If you don't we can talk about something else. Joey you don't have to force yourself to talk to me if you don't to."

"That's okay Yami but let's go outside and talk. I-"

"I understand." Yami said. He didn't want Joey to feel uncomfortable because he would feel that later when he talked about his life. They got up and left. Tea and Yugi didn't see them leave. Ryou and Malik were still eating and they saw them leave but they kept eating their lunch.

Outside Yami and Joey found a place on the ground under the same tress that Kaiba told Yami that he needed help.

"I don't want to tell you every detail so I'll make it short and sweet. My mom left with Serenity when I was eight and my dad began to drink. His drinking made him made and I became his favorite punching bag. Then as time went on he got-well he said lonely so I was there to ease his loneliness. I knew that if I didn't give in he would make it ten times worst, so I allowed him to as he pleased and I died a little each time. Then Seto saw me in class the other day and I was tried of fighting I gave in and told him. He wants to help me, but Yami there is cloud of darkness around me. I feel it ands every day it gets worst and there is nothing Seto can do to make it go away." Joey said. After that he began to cry.

Yami pulled Joey into his arms and allowed the boy to cry. Bakura and Marik heard crying. They went over to see who it was and when they saw Joey in Yami's arms they walked away. Bakura told Marik about Tristan and Joey's dad. They needed to talk to Yami but right now his attention was needed elsewhere.

Yami rubbed Joey's back. His cries became soft sobs. "Sorry about that Yami. I didn't mean to get so emotional about-"

"Joey you don't have to sorry. Your father hurt you. It's okay to cry. Joey I know that it's hard to talk about but the others should know when your ready to talk about it. They will want to help you. Now about this cloud of darkness, I have no idea yet, but with Kaiba loves and protection and your friends surrounding you-"

"Yami, I know that but the feeling is still here and I don't know why. I just know that something is going to happen soon and I fear what is to come. Thank you for listening to me and not running away from the truth of my past."

Yami was shocked to hear Joey being afraid that his friends would hold his past against him. Then he heard footsteps behind him. He looked to the sound and saw Kaiba.

Seto saw Joey on the ground in Yami's arms and he been crying. He knew they must have been talking about Joey's past. He bent down and helped Joey up and nodded towards Yami. It was his way of thanking Yami for trying to help Joey. Seto told Joey that he signed him out of school for the day. He didn't tell him about the letter. He didn't want to scare his puppy. Yami watched as they went to Kaiba's limo.

Yami felt a tap on his shoulder. "We need to talk." Bakura said. Marik was behind him and the look in their eyes meant that what they needed to talk about was not good.

(Scene Change: Inside Kaiba's Limo)

Joey was tried after his emotional talk with Yami. Seto watched him sleep. Mokuba was already at home. The letter sacred him at the same time enraged him. He knew that Joey's dad sent the letter, but he had no idea how he found out where Joey was. The letter threaten his brother and puppy. He would not have that and he will find out who the rat was he would snap its head off its body. He looked down and saw that Joey was sleeping peaceful and for now everything was right in the world but he knew soon that Joey's dad would try and make his move and he had to be ready. The limo stopped and he carried Joey inside and for the time being both Joey and Mokuba would sleep in his room where he could watch them both. He laid Joey next to Mokuba who was ready napping on his bed. Seto sat in the chair next to his own bed and watched the two sleeping boys sleep, until he fell asleep himself.

**A/N: I know these chapters are getting longer, but they will lead to the final chapters.**

**Next Chapter: Joey finds the letter and takes off. Joey's dad finds him and so does Tristan. Yami learns about Tristan and his alliance with Jason. Kaiba is out for blood when Joey disappears and teams up with the Yamis and he learns the truth as well.**

**Please R&R **


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Loverskeeper does not own Yu-Gi-OH!

Chapter Eight

Joey woke up and saw that Mokuba was in bed with him. He saw that Seto was a sleep in the chair next to the bed. Joey smiled to himself, but he had no idea why he was in Seto's room. He remembers talking to Yami and losing it then Seto picked him up. Hew must have fallen a sleep in the limo. He still had no idea why Seto took him to Seto's room. He got up slowly so he didn't wake Mokuba up and he tipped toed his way to the bathroom. On his way there he was a piece of paper that was in Seto's hand and tucked by his side was Seto's gun. Joey knew that Seto had a gun but never seen it before. Joey started to worry. He knew that piece of paper had to do with the gun that Seto had but didn't know why. He slid it out of Seto's hands and went into the bathroom with him.

Seto stirred a little but he stayed up all night and was so tired he never woke up. He knew kept reading that letter over and over all night. He wanted to find Joey's dad that night and do away with him and didn't care if they could trace the murder back to him. He calmed himself and went over to his nightstand and in the hidden compartment and got out his gun. He felt more secure with it because he had away to protect his brother and Joey his puppy. Joey sat on the edge of the tub and flipped open the paper. It was a letter and read it three times. Tears fell from his face. He knew who wrote the letter and that those in that Manor were in danger if he stayed there. He exited the bathroom. He placed the letter on the stand next to the door of Seto's door and headed to his room. He packed some closes and took out his notebook and wrote a letter to Seto and his friends

Joey's Letter Seto, thank you for helping me, even loving me. I have not felt so important in years, but time has come for me to leave. I have found the letter and we both know who wrote it, He knows where I am and that puts you mad Mokuba in danger. I could not live with myself if anything happen to either one of you. Please know that I love you and please don't follow me or look for me. I have some money saved so I'm leaving for good. I know that you're probably bouncing off the walls but don't worry my friends will see to your pain. Open up to them do what I couldn't and know that I will always love you. Send my good-byes to Mokuba and the others. Don't hate me or pine for me. Go on and find love with someone else because you deserve it.

Love always, your puppy.

Joey cried the whole timed he wrote his letter and he noticed tear stains on his letter. He grabbed his bag and started down the stairs. He took his time to take in the last moments in the manor. It was the first place in ages that he felt safe and loved in. He got to the kitchen and left his letter on the counter and took the side entrance out and re-locked the door and placed the alarm back on. He eyed the manor one more time and he took off. He needed to head to the nearest ATM and pull out some money to take the nearest train out of Domino. As he continued down the road tears fell and he never saw the shadow behind him and the next thing he knew a piece of cloth went over his mouth and all he knew was darkness.

(Scene Change: Seto's Room)

Seto woke up and he saw that Joey was not in bed. He sat up and realized that the letter was not in hands. He must have put it up when he got his gun out he thought. He got up and went to his nightstand and he put his gun back in the hidden compartment. He then decided to allow Mokuba to rest. He had called them all in sick for school for the day. He wanted to keep both Mokuba and Joey close to him. He went looking for Joey as he got to the door he was the letter there. He knew that he never put the letter there so how could it get there. It then hit him that Joey must have read the letter. Seto ran out of his room and into Joey's. He saw that drawers were open and clothes thrown around the r

. Seto panicked. He ran down stairs to see if he could find Joey and he saw the letter. He read it and hit the floor. Mokuba woke up to the sound of someone running and saw Seto on the floor and saw the letter.

"Seto are you okay?" He asked his brother.

"He's gone. Joey found the letter because I'm stupid. He left and I have no idea where he'll go. He wrote a letter saying that he is leaving Domino for good." Seto wanted to hurt himself so bad. He knew that it was his own fault that Joey found the letter.

"Seto, get up and go find him. Call his friends. Crying on the floor will not get him back and knowing that his father is after him he is in danger. Get off the floor and start a search and I'll go round up our search party." Mokuba ran upstairs to change and call Yugi and the others to help them find. Joey.

Seto got off the floor and came to his sense and he knew that Mokuba was right he needed to find Joey and where he would probably go.

(Scene Change: Kame Shop)

Yugi was trying to get Yami up so they won't be late for school. Yugi had tried everything to get the ancient spirit them it hit him. Yugi ran out of the room and into the bathroom. Down stairs Mr. Mutou was making breakfast when the phone rang.

"Hello Mutou resident."

"Hello Mr. Mutou, this Mokuba Kaiba and I need to speak either to Yugi or Yami."

"They're still getting ready for school. Please wait a minute." He put down the phone and was about to call for Yugi when he heard a scream and Yugi came running down stairs. He stopped when Grandpa looked at him, then he saw Yami who followed Yugi down stairs and he was soaked. "Yugi, Mokuba is on the phone and he asking for you. Yami you go up stairs and get ready for school."

Yami gave Yugi and death glance then headed back up stairs. Yugi picked up the phone while his grandpa went back into the kitchen to finish breakfast.

"Hey Mokuba what is going on?" Yugi asked as he tried to hold back his laughing.

"Yugi I need to know if Joey has contacted you some time yesterday or today." Mokuba asked.

"Why is something wrong?" Yugi felt his heart drop. Something was wrong with Joey and he knew it.

"He has taken off. Seto and I are going to start a search party for Joey and we are going to need help. Don't worry about school Seto will make sure that you won't get in any trouble if you help us."

Yugi couldn't believe it. Joey had taken off. This was not like his friend to do that. "Mokuba you know that Yami and I would help look fore Joey we'll be there in about ten minutes. Do you need me to call the others?"

"No I am going to do that just come to the manor and we'll go from there."

"We'll be there soon." He hung up the phone and ran into the kitchen. "Grandpa, Joey has taken off and Kaiba is starting a search party for him. His brother has asked for my and Yami's help. Kaiba will make sure that those who helps won't get into trouble by skipping class."

"Yugi why are you telling me this? Do you think that I would not allow you to go and find your friend? Go and get Yami and go look for Joey." He watched his grandson run up-stairs. He had come to see Joey as a grandson. He knew that Joey and Yugi were also most like brothers and would die foe each other and the thought of the young boy out on his own worried him. He hoped that the young blond would be okay on his own.

Yugi opened his and Yami's bedroom door. "Yami we need to go to Kaiba's.-" He started to cry.

"Yugi want is wrong?" He knew that his light was upset and hurting. He saw it on his face but he also felt it due to their bond.

"You know that Mokuba called. He called to let us know that Joey has taken off and Kaiba is starting a search party to look for him. Mokuba asked for our help to look for Joey. Grandpa knows-" He couldn't talk anymore. Yami walked over to his light and took him into his arms.

Yami rubbed Yugi's back and calmed him down enough and once Yugi was calm Yami took him and they headed for Kaiba's Manor. As they went to the Manor they ran into Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and Marik.

Both Bakura told their lights that they should head on to Kaiba's because they needed to talk to Yami. Yami told Yugi to go off with Ryou and Malik as well. When the lights were out of sight, Yami wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"What the hell is wrong with you two? Joey is missing and you want to talk to me this better be good because Yugi needs me as your lights need you as well." Yami was pissed. He wasn't pissed off with the other Yamis as much as he was with the situation. It was only yesterday that Joey had told him about his childhood and now he was gone. Yugi was freaking out and these two wanted to talk.

"If you would shut up Pharaoh, we'll talk." Bakura said. He wanted to slap Yami upside the head. "Now listen and you might learn something. Yesterday outside of school I was a man in front of the school waiting in the shadows. I had no idea who he was so I paid no attention until I saw Tristan go up to the man. I spied on them and found out the man was Joey's dad. I also heard that the man had some plan with Joey and if Tristan played his cards right he would have Joey to himself. When Mokuba called and said that Joey had taken off the pieces fit together. Whatever Joey's dad had planned is working because Joey is out in the open and ready to be found by said father."

"You are just telling me this now! If Joey is hurt I'm-"

"You'll do nothing Pharaoh because I have nothing to do with Joey's disappearance. He took off and now he is alone out there. Now I have never cared about the blond but he is a friend to Ryou and I feel my light's pain so I will help look for him. Now let's get going our lights won't like it if we are away any longer. Once at Kaiba's we'll talk to Kaiba about Joey's dad and Tristan's alliance." The three yamis took off to Kaiba's in silence.

(Scene Change: A Dark Room)

Joey woke up and he found out that he tied to a chair and there was a gag in his mouth. He tried to get loose but it was no use. That's when he heard a laugh and he knew that sicken laugh and who it belong to. He tried to keep calm but memories of beatings and of rapes crept back into his mind. He wanted to die right there hoping that he wouldn't have to feel pain again. Tears betrayed him and fell from his face. He heard footsteps coming up from behind him. Then the voice of a monster that he once called 'dad'.

"You scared yet? You should be because you left me alone and in pain. I needed relief and you weren't there to help me, you with that rich bastard named Kaiba. You probably thought I would never find you but not everyone you know cares about your well being. Someone you know came to me and told me were you were. I'll tell you who later but right now I have to teach you some manners about being a good slave to your master." Jason walked in front of his son and he raised up a whip and began to whip Joey's chest. Tears ran down Joey's face. Hew tried to ignore that pain but it was too hard but what the hardest thing he was trying to avoid thinking about is what would happen after the beating. Then darkness took him and he lost consciences.

(Scene Change: Kaiba's Manor)

The yamis finally made it to the manor and they found Tristan there trying to help with the search for Joey. Yami saw red but before he could react Marik beat him to it,

"Tristan why the hell are you even here? You don't care about Joey so take your back-stabbing self and go jump off a bridge and get the hell out of here." Marik made his was to Tristan whose eyes were as big as saucers. Marik grabbed the clear of his shirt and started to strangle him.

"Marik let go of Tristan, he's a friend and he's only trying to help." Malik said. He was shocked that his yami was trying to kill Tristan. About this time Kaiba had come down stairs and saw the whole scene.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING HERE?" He roared. He was

"I don't know Marik has lost his mind and is trying to kill me for some reason." Tristan said. He had broken away from Marik's grip when Kaiba came down stairs.

"Marik calm down or leave I can't handle this right now. Joey is missing and you're trying to kill people that are trying to help in the search." Seto's eyes were full of rage and tears. He wanted to fall a part but knew that he had to keep it together if he wanted to get Joey back.

"Kaiba, Marik is only trying to exterminate a rat that should not be able to live. Tristan is nothing but a rat but why don't you ask him how Joey's dad new where he lived. Ask him how his father got that letter in your brother's locker he should know all the answers." Bakura said.

Tristan knew now why Marik wanted to kill him and now he was about to be exposed in front of everyone that cared about Joey he only hoped that they would understand why he did what he did. He then felt cobalt eyes boring into the back of his head.

"Taylor you one change to tell me the truth or I'll let Marik have at you again. And if I find out that you played in any part of Joey's disappearance you won't have to worry about Marik because I'll kill you myself." Seto walked over in front of Tristan and sat down in front of him and waited for him to speak.

"I low why Joey's dad knew Joey was here with you Kaiba it's because I told him. I thought that his dad would scare Joey away from you because you were brainwashing him to like you. I also knew that he was following Mokuba because I saw him in front of the school. He said that his plan was in motion. I never played any part of Joey's disappearance. You all must believe that. I love Joey and I would never try to hurt him because his is my friend. I thought it was you Kaiba that was bad for Joey and I was wrong."

"Taylor you thought that teaming up with Joey's dad who abused him physically, emotionally, and sexually would make him fall in love with you. You are sadly mistaken. There still might be away that you can make this up to Joey and that is find out where his dad is keeping him. There is no way that you can ever make this up to me because you not only played a part of Joey's disappearance but you also put Mokuba in danger. When you find Joey you better hope that his is okay and alive. I will never forgive you and I don't think that Joey will either and-"

"We won't either." Yugi said. There as a fire in his eyes that Tristan never seen before.

"I understand." Tristan said and he left the manor and took off to Joey's house. He didn't know that the tree yamis were on his tail. They were going to find Joey and get him out the hell that his father has put him in. Kaiba knew they were following Tristan. He and the others in the manor were still trying to figure out why Tristan did what he did and Kaiba didn't care all he wanted back was Joey back.

**A/N: That's all for now. The story is coming to its climax the finding of Joey. I'm sorry to those of you that like Joey, please note I don't hate him and he will be saved.**

**Next Chapter: The only thing I can think of right now is the finding of Joey and what happens to his father and Tristan.**

**Please R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Loverskeeper DOES NOT OWN Yu-Gi-Oh!

!WARNING: This chapter will have some abuse, torture, blood, and minor rape scenes: You have been warned

Chapter Nine

Joey woke up again and this time he was tied to a bed and was naked expect for the sheet that covered his body. He hurt all over. The sheet moved over his beaten chest and that intensified the pain through out his body. He wanted to die before his father came back into the room. He was mad at himself because he left the safety of Seto's manor, but he had to leave in order to kept Seto and Mokuba safe. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the door open and a pair of footsteps that headed to the bed.

Jason was big bliss. He walked into the room and saw his pathetic son all tied up ready for him. He walked over to the bed and started to taunt his son and he knew that if he could break his so for good Joey would never leave again and he would have a body that he could use when ever he needed to.

"Joey, you ready for what's to come?" Jason asked as his hands traveled up Joey's legs and stopped right below his crotch.

"-------" Joey said nothing. He never looked at his father either, but tears fell from his face. He knew what was to come and he was never ready for it but that wouldn't stop his father from taking it. This was going to be his life now this is what he chose when he left Seto's house. Joey knew that pleading and begging wouldn't stop his father so he didn't even try.

Jason took Joey's silence as a sign as defeat and began to groped his son. Joey didn't even fight or try to wiggle away from his touch. Jason was excited that his son was now his to so what he wanted with him. He pulled off the sheet and Joey let out a gasped because of the cool air that his beaten and bruised chest. Jason saw this and allowed his had to travel up to his art work that he placed on his son's chest. Tears fell from Joey's face because of the pain.

"You are so beautiful when you shed tears. Did that Kaiba boy see you cry and if he did, did he become as hard as I am right now?" Jason said as he stood up and started to get ready to play with his son.

(A/N: I'm not going too far into details of what Jason does to Joey, but it isn't pretty)

(Scene Change: Tristan walking to Jason's House)

Tristan hated that the others knew that he had an alliance with Jason, but he loved Joey and he had to get him away from Kaiba. He didn't think that Jason would hurt Joey. He never saw a scratch on Joey so started to wonder if Seto had planted the idea of abuse into Joey's head. Then he thought back as he and Joey grew up he had never seen Joey without a shirt on. Joey had never swum in P.E. or anywhere. Maybe Jason did hurt his son and making a pact with him was a bad idea and plus Jason did stalk Mokuba that had nothing to do with Joey at all. Tristan hated Kaiba because he had Joey's love but Mokuba was innocence so why did Jason go after him. To Joey out in the open, he was so stupid and now his friend was out and alone in the city with a sick man looking for him. Tristan sped up his pace as he walked to Joey's. What he didn't know was that he was being followed by a trio.

The Yamis kept their distant but they never lost Tristan. He was going to lead them to the thing that Joey called 'dad' and they would make that man pay because of what he did to Joey. Yami wanted to hurt him most of all because he knew what had happen to Joey from their talk the other day. Yami could not believe that Tristan, Joey's best friend, would betray Joey by taking sides with his father. The Yamis kept their distant as the followed the traitor Tristan to Joey's house.

(Scene Change: Kaiba Manor)

Seto was pacing in his study. The Yamis thought it would be a bad idea if he came along because he would probably flip his lid if he ever came across Joey's father. He knew that they were right, but he needed to do something. It was his fault that his puppy found that damn letter. Seto kept pacing until he heard the door open and his brother's head pop in.

"You're going to wear out your carpet if you don't stop." Mokuba said as he came in the room followed by Yugi, Ryou and Malik. They were all concerned about Joey and they worried about how Seto was dealing with the situation.

"Mokuba now is not a good time, please go away." Seto tried to be calm with his little brother but his thoughts were all about Joey and the pain that he was going through right now. For some reason he could feel Joey dying inside and that made him want to punch out the wall.

"Seto you need to calm down. You're not going to be any good to Joey if you don't take care of yourself. Please come down stairs with us and have some lunch. You need to eat."

"I'm not hungry." He said hoping that could chase Mokuba and the others away.

"You have to eat, so will you eat down stairs or will we have to bring the food up here and force feed you. Remember that there is four of us and only one of you." Mokuba said. He was trying to help his brother through his pain.

"Okay, if I come down stairs and eat will you leave alone for a while?" Seto asked. He didn't want to sound bitter, but his thoughts kept traveling back to Joey. He hoped that Mokuba would understand that he needed time to himself to work this out by himself.

"Yes. If you come down stairs right now and have lunch we'll leave you alone till' dinner, but you have to come down stairs now." Mokuba said. He knew that Seto needed time to himself so he would leave him only if ate. Seto needed to keep up his strength if he wanted to be there for Joey. Mokuba hoped that soon the Yamis would find Joey and bring him home so that he would be safe and that Seto could calm down. It hurt him to see his brother so upset and this reminded him about the time Pegasus kidnapped him and he knew that Seto probably went through the same agonizing pain that he was going through now.

Kaiba headed downstairs. He followed his brother and the others downstairs to the kitchen. He would eat then go back up stairs to pace and worry until Joey was safe and back in his arms. He would not stop worrying until his puppy was safe and back home.

(Scene Change: The Wheeler Resident)

Joey woke up again and he was still tied to the bed and his father was in the shower washing off the remains of both his and his son's bodily fluids. Joey couldn't think any more. He didn't care anymore and he closed his eyes and waited for the next round and the one after that. He was now just a shell all life in him was draining away. He hoped that death would come soon. Then the shower turned off and Jason came out with the towel around his waist and walked over to the bed.

"You still awake?" he questioned his son. Joey didn't answer he just kept his closed. "I know that you are not asleep so you better have those eyes open by the time I get changed or else." He then exited the room to go to his to change his clothes.

_/Yeah like you could hurt me more then you have already/ _Joey thought. His father could do what he wanted to his body, but right now he wanted to sleep and if his father didn't like that well he could screw himself. He allowed his body to relax and he began to drift off to sleep and he didn't hear the door open. Jason saw that Joey was still pretending to be asleep. He left the room and when he came back in Joey would be in a world of pain

Tristan made it to the door and he rang the door bell, but there was no answer. He knocked on the door and waited for a few minutes, that when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around to see the Yamis behind him.

"Why are you following me here?" He asked.

"Do you really have to ask us that question?" Marik asked. He looked at Tristan. He wanted to hurt him so bad to make him scream and about that time a scream came out of the house.

"What the hell was that?" Bakura asked.

"That was Joey. We need to get in there right now." Yami said. He backed up and kicked the door in. "Bakura you come with me, Marik watch Tristan he is still in hot water with all of us. Tristan you better hope that Joey is not hurt to bad or well you don't want to know what three crazed out and upset Yamis can do to a mortal."

"Wait a minute Joey is my friend and if he's being hurt I want to help him out. Please Yami-"

"Don't even start that friendship bullshit," Marik interrupted him, "you a part of this. You two go and I'll keep an eye on this traitor."

Yami and Bakura ran into the house to find Joey. At that moment Jason drew back the sludge hammer that had crushed his son's right arm. He was sick and tired of his son not doing what was told of him to do. He didn't hear the door bell, the knock, or the front door being kicked since he was enjoying torturing his son and Joey's screams also tuned out the noises.

Yami and Bakura made their way upstairs they were following the screams. They were coming from the room that was labeled: **Joey's Room Kept OUT!** They both stood back and kicked the door, but neither of them were ready for what they saw. There was Joey's dad with his back to them with a sludge hammer in his hands and he was about to slam it down on Joey's arm again. Yami had seen enough. He walked into the room. He steps made the floor creak. Jason turned around and he raised the hammer at Yami, but before he could strike him Yami yelled "Mind crush" and Jason hit the ground as his mind was sent to the shadow realm.

Both Yami and Bakura gently untied Joey from the bed. He looked up at them his eyes were full of pain, fear and shame as well. He was relived that someone had come to save him, but why them. They were going to see what he had been hiding for years. Yami had a somewhat understanding of what Joey has been through but he wasn't ready to see this. Both him and Bakura wrapped Joey's broken body with a clean sheet that Bakura found in a dresser drawn near the night stand. Joey was bruised all over; the whip marks were infected and puffy. Some had re-opened and bleeding a little, his right arm was crushed and there were signs of rape since he was bleeding from his anus. Once his body was covered Yami picked Joey up and cradled him in his arms. Bakura went downstairs and called Seto telling him that they found Joey, but he medical attention right away. Yami carefully walked down with Joey in his arms and sat on the couch and rocked Joey in his arms. Joey fell asleep knowing that he saw finally safe.

Marik and Tristan were both shocked to see Joey, and Tristan felt the cold stares from the Yamis and he knew he was done for. He just sat in a chair that was in the kitchen and would look up to see Joey in Yami arms like it was a dream and he would see his friend but every time all he saw was a broken boy and he knew that he was part of the reason his friend was broken. Bakura decide to wait outside to wait for the medical team that due there any minute. He knew that Kaiba would send them over the minute he got off the phone with him.

(Scene Change: The Medical Team Heading to Joey's)

Seto was with the medical team that was sent to Joey's house. He knew that he was in bad shape if he needed medical attention now. He was happy that Joey was found but what had he gone through. All he knows was that Joey's dad was hurting him and Yami sent him to the shadow realm and Joey needs medical attention but that was it. It seemed like an eternity to get there and once there Bakura took him aside and would not let him into the house.

"Bakura let me go right now!" Kaiba yelled.

"Listen Kaiba I've seen Joey and right now you don't need to see him because you'll flip you're lid and that is something that he doesn't need right now. Please do us all a favor and meet him at the hospital. They'll get him stable before you have to see him. Yami will go with him. He'll make sure that Joey will be alright."

Kaiba looked into Bakura's eyes and saw that they were pleading for him not to enter that house. He knew if Bakura was that shaken upon seeing Joey he knew that he would flip his lid if he saw him in that condition. He nodded and he watched as Joey was being wheeled out of the house and Yami followed them to the ambulance that was taking Joey to the medical center located inside Kaiba Corp. There Joey would get the best care.

Then Marik came out followed by Tristan and Kaiba saw red. He attacked Tristan he was going to kill him. He was the one that cause this mess. He told Joey's dad where he was and that bastard got to Joey and chased him back to this house. Joey was hurt because Tristan was jealous of him. Seto would make him pay. Marik and Bakura pulled him off of Tristan and into one on the cars that followed Kaiba to Joey's. They told the driver to follow the ambulance. The driver nodded and it followed the ambulance.

Tristan got himself off the ground and walked home. He knew at that minute he was no longer a friend to the group, hell he wasn't his own friend anymore. He could not believe what he had down and to his own friend one that he thought that he loved. He knew that Joey would find out about the part he played in his abuse that he father had poured upon him. He just walked home with those thoughts running through his mind.

(Scene Change: The Medical Center)

Joey was in surgery for about three hours. The doctor came out and asked who in the waiting room was there for Joseph Wheeler and eight people stood up. He then asked if any were kin. Seto told the doctor who he was and that Joey dad was dead and he was staying with him. The doctor told him that Joey was badly injured. The whip marks were infected and all had to be lanced and cleaned. His arm could be fixed but it would take time. What bothers him was the rape because he was ripped badly and bled out and his body was trying to heal with limited blood storage. They were giving him blood transfusions. They also were going to heavily sedate him so he body would heal in sleep and in about two days he would wake up. Seto asked if he could stay with Joey because he didn't want him to wake up by himself. The doctor allowed him but no one else. Yami and Yugi said that they would take Mokuba back to the Kame Shop.

Seto nodded. He hugged Mokuba and he followed the doctor back to Joey's room. He saw him and he looked so pale. He was glad that Joey was back but not like this. He would make it his life mission to kill Tristan for the role that he played in his puppy pain. He sat down in the chair next to the bed and waited for Joey to wake up. He fell asleep in that chair holding Joey's hand and a small smile spread across both of their faces neither of them knew it but they felt it.

**A/N: Please don't hate me about this chapter. There are a couple more chapters and in those Joey will get better and Tristan will get his in the end.**

**Next Chapter: Joey wakes up and learns to deal with the pain of his wounds and finding out that one of his friends is a traitor. I think we all know who that is.**

**Please R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Loverskeeper Does Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter Ten

Joey started to stir. His body was in immense pain and he let out small moans as he tried to move. He felt something on his left hand and saw that Seto was asleep in the chair next to his bed. Joey tried to sit up but found out that first his body was too sore; second his right arm was in a cast and could not use it. He let a yell of pain when he tried to sit up and this woke up Seto. He saw that Joey was awake.

"What happened?" Joey asked.

"You took off because you found the letter your father wrote. Your father found you and tortured you and when you are better I will go into detail about your injuries. Right now you need to rest and let your body heal. I'm going to go get a doctor and let him know that you are awake." Seto was getting ready to leave the room and Joey's hand was clamped on his. Tears were in his eyes and fear as well.

"Please don't leave me, Seto he might find out that I'm here and come and get me. Please don't leave me alone." He was trembling with fear.

"Joey your father can't hurt you anymore. Yami sent his mind to the shadow realm. He can't hurt you any more. You are fine, plus you are in my medical center. You are safe but I need to get the doctor. Joey I will be gone less then five minutes." Seto tried to calm Joey down. He knew that Joey was scared to death and that he was vulnerable right now. He bent down and gave Joey a small kiss on his forehead to let him know that he was safe where he was. Seto left the room and he went to find the doctor plus to call the others and let them know that Joey was awake.

Seto left the room and Joey allowed his eyes close and he began to rest again. Seto paged Joey's doctor and told him that Joey had waked up and was in some pain. When the doctor left Seto pulled out his cell phone and called the Kame Shop to allow Yugi, Yami and his brother know about Joey.

(Scene Change: The Kame Shop)

(ring ring ring)

Yami heard the phone ring and saw that it was one in the morning and it must be a wrong number but when the phone kept on ring he wanted to send the damn thing to the shadow realm. Instead of that he answered the damn thing in not so good mood.

"This better be good because it is one o'clock in the damn morning." Yami almost yelled in to the phone.

"This is important. Now if you would calm down and not to try and break my eardrums and shut up I'll tell you why I called." Seto almost dropped his phone when Yami yelled through the other end.

"Kaiba, why are you calling at this hour? Did something happen to Joey?" Yami asked and his voice was not soft and he woke up Yugi and Mokuba as they slept on the pother side of the room.

"Yes, something had happen to Joey and if you would just shut up and allow me to talk you would know that Joey had woke up a little while ago. I thought that you and your little look-like would like to know. Now I must go back and see if Joey needs anything. You can come by tomorrow and see him and make sure Taylor isn't with you. I don't want him around Joey anymore."

"Kaiba, you know I would not allow Tristan around Joey anymore then you would. We'll be there this afternoon to see him. Joey will want to know Tristan isn't there to see him have you thought what you will tell him?"

"Not yet, but I will think of something. I don't want to upset him while he is healing from his wounds. Please let Mokuba know about Joey and I'm sorry for calling so early in the morning." Seto's voice was almost a whisper; Yami's words spooked him a little because he really wasn't thinking about the whole Tristan thing as he watched over Joey. Now he would have to explain to Joey that on of his friends teamed up with his father to hurt him. Seto didn't want to hurt Joey but how could he not if Joey learnt that information. This could drive Joey away for good and Seto would be alone again. Joey filled his life with hope. Seto had Mokuba and Mokuba lit up his life, but Joey brought forth a different kind of light and he knew that he could lose that.

"Kaiba are you okay?" Yami was concerned with the softness of Seto's voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I need to get back to Joey please let Mokuba and the others know about Joey." Seto then ended the call.

Yami hung the phone up and turned around to see both Yugi and Mokuba there. "Who was on the phone Yami?" Yugi asked.

"It was Kaiba he called to say that Joey had woken up a little while ago. He said that we could visit Joey later this afternoon. That's all now both of you go back to sleep."

"You're lying Yami. I am your light and I know when you are holding information back now spill. What else did Kaiba say?" Yugi stood there with his arms crossed and glaring at Yami.

"He trying to figure out away to tell Joey about Tristan and what he did. He doesn't want to hurt Joey but he doesn't know how if he has to tell Joey the truth. This is something that he has to do himself -"

"You're wrong Yami he'll have us behind him even thought Kaiba thinks that he doesn't need any help." Yugi said.

Mokuba wanted to be with his brother in his time of need. He walked back to his bed and tears fell from his face. Seto had always made sure that he was safe like he was doing with Joey, but who was there for Seto. Mokuba felt so small and alone then he felt someone set next to him on his bed and looked up to see Yami there. He took him into his arms and Mokuba cried softly. Yami whispers calming words into the boy's ear and in no time Mokuba was asleep. Yami looked over at Yugi. They both were sad and upset. Joey's pain was coursing through all of them. They knew that they would heal over time but would Joey and if Joey didn't heal would Kaiba. If Seto couldn't heal where would that leave Mokuba? He was just a child and Kaiba was he's only family. Joey was being added to that family but could they all heal of would they fall apart at the seams.

(Scene Change: Kaiba Corp. Medical Center)

Seto walked into Joey's room. Joey was asleep again. The doctor had told him that Joey would be sleeping a lot due to the pain medication they had him on. They would be weaning him off it in a couple of days but for now he needed to deal with the pain he was under. Seto nodded, but he wondered how Joey would deal with the pain of betrayal from a close friend. Seto sat down next to Joey's bed and waited for Joey to wake up. He wanted Joey to know that he was safe and loved but feared that the truth would wound Joey all the more.

While he was asleep Joey's dreams were drawing him back to the room that is father tortured him in. He remembered what was done to him and the pain that he felt but something else was piecing into his sub-conscience. His father's voice telling him that he was being betrayed by one he trusted, Joey tried to wake up but he could not find his way out. He wanted to find Seto so he knew he would be safe but his father was keeping him there. He kept telling him over and over again that he was being betrayed by one he trusted. Joey didn't want to listen and them pain went through his body.

Joey sat up sobbing. He was scared and when a pair of hand tried to hold him he screamed until he realized that it was Seto that had a hold of him.

"Joey what's wrong?" Seto asked. Joey trembled in his arms.

"My dad was hurting me again, but he kept telling me that someone I trusted was betraying me. I knew that I was in a dream but I couldn't get out of it and he just would stop saying that someone was betraying me. Seto I know that the people around me and they would never hurt me but I could make him shut up. Then pain ran threw my body then I woke up. I know that it was a dream but-" Joey couldn't talk anymore as he sobbed and tears ran down his face. He was upset from his dream and couldn't stop feeling so vulnerable.

Seto held him as he sobbed. He wanted to tell Joey the truth but what would that do now but make Joey worst. eneeded to heal first HHH

He needed to heal first before he learned the truth. He needed to know that Joey could take that kind of shock before he learned the truth, but he would not get that option because of what was to come.

As Seto held Joey as he cried there was a knock on Joey's door. Seto knew that it wasn't one of the doctors or nurses because they would just come in. Also it could not be Joey's friends because they were coming by in the morning. Seto let go of Joey and went to door to see Tristan on the other side of the door. Seto's blood boiled. He wanted to know who let that traitor into his medical center and why he was there in the first place.

"What are you doing here Taylor?" Seto whispered.

"I just wanted to know if Joey was okay and was-"

"He's fine." Seto cut him off his voice full of venom, "Now leave before you do any more damage."

"No. I need to tell him everything. I need to tell him that I love him and let him know that I never meant for him to be hurt. I want to tell him that I'm sorry for what I have done and beg for his mercy."

What they both didn't know is despite his injuries Joey had walked behind Seto was listening to what was going on. He knew that Seto was upset about something by the way his body went rigged. He was confused about what Tristan said about not wanting him to be hurt. He tapped Seto on his shoulder to get his attention. Seto turned around to see Joey standing there on weak legs.

"What are you doing up?" Seto questioned. Before Joey could answer he picked him up and cradled him in his arms and carried him back to bed. Tristan followed them in.

"Seto, what is going on here? Why is Tristan sorry about me getting hurt? Please tell me what is going on." Joey asked.

"Not now. Please rest and when you are well enough I'll tell you everything, but you are too weak right now."

"Fine if you won't tell me, Tristan as my friend I demand you tell what is going on and why are upset that I was hurt. You are acting like you are the one that hurt me.

"_I am." _Tristan said in a whisper.

"What I didn't hear you." Joey said trying to hear his friend.

"I am to blame for your injuries. I know that Kaiba doesn't want me telling you the truth but this is something that I need to do. Joey when you turned to Kaiba for help and not me or the others I was mad and jealous. I have had feelings for you for some time and seeing with Kaiba made me made. I convince myself that Kaiba had brainwashed you. With no way to help you by myself I turned to your father-"

"You want!" Joey screamed. He could not believe what he had heard. "You went to that monster just because I liked Seto. Do you know that monster wrote a letter and gave it to Seto threading him just to get to me? How could you betray me?" Joey's eyes filled with tears when he realized that his dream was coming true.

"Joey," Tristan said, "there is more. The letter was not for Seto-"

"Taylor that is enough don't upset Joey anymore. I want you to leave this room right now." Seto said and got from his seat to escort Tristan out of the room.

"No, Seto let him finish what he was going to say. I need to know everything right now. I can handle it. Tristan finish what you were going to say."

Seto knew that the truth was going to hurt Joey but keeping it would hurt him as well. Tristan continued with what he was saying.

"The letter was not for Kaiba but for Mokuba. When I told your father where you were staying he thought that he could to you throw Kaiba's little brother. Joey I didn't know that he would go that far. I sorry that you were hurt I never meant for any of this to happen."

"But it didn't it Tristan. You say that I'm your friend but you go behind my back and make a plan with my father. You couldn't let be happy with Seto because you thought he was brainwashing me. You also put Mokuba in danger. I know that you're sorry and that you would never put me in danger but you did. I saw that letter and panicked just like father knew I would do. You are to blame for this even if you didn't mean for me to get hurt. I can no longer trust you so leave and let me be. For now I don't want to see you and I don't know if that is going to change. Please leave now." Joey said very calming.

Once Tristan left the room Joey fell apart. His best friend had betrayed him. His sense of trust was crushed he didn't know if others would around him would hurt like Tristan did. Seto sat next to his bed in the chair. He put his hand on top of his and Joey grasped it and fell it asleep. Tears did fall from his face and Seto wiped them away. He would nothing bad to happen to Joey anymore since he was not a part of his family. Seto watched Joey sleep and smiled he just watching his puppy sleep. He hoped that soon his eyes would heal like the rest of him and hopefully Joey would be whole again.

**A/N: Sorry that is update took so long. I was sick for awhile and couldn't think of how to finish this chapter. I know it didn't go any where but soon Joey and Seto will be together as a couple.**

**Next Chapter: The others come to see Joey and he fearful that they might turn on him. He also fears that soon Seto will leave him. How will he deal with his fears?**

**R&R**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Loverskeeper does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter Eleven

It had been three weeks since Joey had awoken and was now back at the Kaiba Mansion. His father was placed in a mental hospital due to the fact that he was nuts (this was caused by Yami sending his mind to the shadow realm). Seto had his hand in placing Joey's did away. To keep Joey safe he also pulled him out of school and hired a tutor to home school Joey until he was ready to go back to school. He also had himself made Joey's guardian so he didn't have to live in an orphanage. He knew to well how it felt to live in one and everything to be in Joey's favor except for himself.

Joey was still trying to come to grips with the betrayal that Tristan caused. He thought that he knew Tristan, they grew up tighter and now he was a complete stranger to him. Joey couldn't get that out of his mind. This caused him to doubt those around him fearing that they too world hurt him. When Yugi and the others came to visit him he would make small talk but would try to get them out of there as fast as he could. He also tried to shut Seto out which was not happening and causing tension between the two of them. Joey was trying to isolate himself form everyone near him but he desperately wanted to stop his actions before he did lose them. There was a battle going on inside of him and he didn't know if he would win it or if anyone could help him either.

Joey was sleeping in Seto and his room as he heard the door open. He glanced up to see Seto come in. "Yugi and Yami are here. They would like to talk to them or make up some excuse again like I did last time?" He knew that Joey was dealing with a lot but Joey's mood lately scared him because he was pushing everyone way. Seto wanted to help Joey but he was making it impossible.

"Tell them I'll be down in a minute. Ow" Joey said as he tried to sit up smacking his right arm into the dresser. It was still in a cast but was healing nicely. He was scared that the doctors would amputate it because of how badly it was crushed.

"You okay?" Seto said as he walked over Joey to see if he needed assistance.

"I'm fine and I can dress myself." Joey wished that he could take that back but it was too late and he saw the heat rise off Seto.

"Fine." Seto said and he left the room slamming the door behind him. Joey sat on the bed in tears really not wanting to go downstairs now but he couldn't hide all the time. He had canceled on Yugi and Yami three times already and he knew that if he didn't try to fix broken bridges he would be utterly alone and that scared him.

Seto stormed downstairs. "He'll be down soon or may be not. I need to go and check something at the office. When he comes down tell him that I went to work and I'll be late." Seto was fierce because of Joey's tone upstairs. If Joey didn't need him then maybe he didn't need Joey. He knew that was a lie but right now either he or Joey were thinking right.

"Kaiba, Joey needs you. He's dealing with a lot. He needs his friends behind him if he is expected to heal right." Yugi said. He knew that Joey was hurt and scared and he was doing what he was use to doing hiding and only trusting in himself.

"Look Yugi if I wanted a pep talk I would have Tea over here. Now I have opened my home to you and your Yami hoping that would help Joey but he doesn't want it or mine. I gong where I am needed and when Joey needs me I'll be here but until them I'm going to Kaiba Corp."

"Joey must be rubbing off on you Kaiba." Yami said. "You go and hide in your office to when you are scared and frustrated like Joey is hiding inside himself when he is scared and frustrated."

"Did I ask you to compare me and Joey? Now if you excuse me I-"

"Seto I need to talk to you. Yugi I need to reschedule our outing for today I hope you don't mind." Joey said. His face was strained with dry tears. His voice was cracking and he was shaking.

"Sure I understand." Yugi said. He and Yami left the mansion leaving Joey and Seto in the living room.

Seto wanted to leave at the same time he wanted to comfort his crying puppy. Joey stood there not knowing what to do he was scared but he knew that he had to open up before he lost the best thing that walked into his life.

"Are you really ready to talk or are you just going to shut me out again? I want to help you Joey but the more you push me away the harder it is for me to find my way back to you. Now lets start with what been bothering you these last few weeks."

"I'm scared, mad, and terrified that those around me will hurt me. I want to believe that those around me will not hurt me but those closest to me have hurt me the most. My mother took Serenity away, I didn't understand why she left but then dad started to abuse me. I understood why she left but why did she leave me behind. I guess I'll never know."

At this point he was shaking he had to sit down but his legs won't carry his weight. Seto carried him to the couch and wrapped him with the blanket that was on the back of the couch. Joey laid his head on Seto's chest and he conuctioned what he had been burying inside for a long time.

"After my mom left my dad decided that I was a good punching bag. I know that I already told you all this that day at school. You do remember don't you?"

"You're going off the subject there pup, but yes I remember that day, now let's get back to what's bothering you." Seto said. He was rubbing small circles on Joey's back to keep him calm so he didn't freak out while he disused his past.

"Well as I said my father hurt me the most I thought. He physical abuse and raped me but me made me think that it was my entire fault that our family fell apart. I chased my mom and Serenity away. I began to believe him sometimes I still _do_." That last part was whispered but Seto heard him. Tears fell from Joey's face.

Seto wiped them away and kissed Joey on the forehead. "You are not to blame okay."

Joey nodded. "I thought that my father caused me the worst pain, but Tristan he hurt me worst ten he could know. He was like a brother to me and because he fell in love with me he thought he could team up with that bastard I called a father. He helped him get close to Mokuba and you. You two could have been hurt or worst. That's what bothering me who else is going to hurt me and who will be in the crossfire next time."

"I understand that and before you saying anything else listen to me. Gozaburo my step-father he abused me. He never raped me or beat me like your father did but he used Mokuba to hurt and break me. He would use that love I had for him against me. I love Mokuba more then anything and I would do anything for him. I did what that ass wanted until he threaded to take Mokuba's life so I killed him. He accidentally fell through a window. Now I never told anyone this not even Mokuba and you probably want to know why I'm telling you this. I vowed that I would never allow myself to get close to someone that would cause me to lower my walls then I met you and that tactic went out the window.

Joey looked up and saw tears in Seto's eyes. He never seen Seto cry and he felt so bad that he was acting like a frighten child while Seto had kept this all bottle up all this time. "I'm sorry that I brought those memories back. I never meant to hurt you."

"You didn't pup. Those memories have always been there and I have had to deal with them. I have you to help me cope with those memories. You see I was afraid to love another but you broke those walls enough though you didn't know that you did. I allowed you in and me not sorry that I did. You have brought me back to life now I need you to do something for me okay. I want you to fight, fight for us. Don't allow the past pain to define who you are today. Joey I love you and I want you to fight. Fight and find that boy that got under my skin and made me fall in love with you."

Joey had only heard those words from his sister, now he had some one else that loved him Joey Wheeler. Some one loved him for being him. Joey for the first time in a long time was happy. He looked into Seto's eyes and he saw Seto smile. "What?" Joey asked.

Seto kissed him on his lips. This took Joey by surprise. "Welcome back." Seto said.

"Seto I don't understand what you are talking about. Where have I been?"

"You have been lost pup. Your eyes were dimming and that is drawn me to help you, but now they are bright again. They are not as bright as I think they should be but I should be able to change that Joseph Ryan Wheeler will you become my life partner for life?"

"Are you asking for my hand in marriage?" Joey said with an impish smile.

"Yes pup, will you marry me?"

"In a heartbeat." With that said. Seto carried Joey upstairs so they could celebrate their engagement and their new life together.

**A/N: Sorry but I had a hard time trying to pull this chapter together.**

**Next Chapter: This will be the last chapter. It will be the wedding and will have what happens to Tristan (like who cares) Sorry to Tristan fans you won't like this chapter.**

**Please**

**R&R**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Loverskeeper does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter Twelve

The time was coming rapidly and Joey was freaking out about who should do what in the Wedding party. He wanted the wedding to be perfect, but Seto just wanted a small and simple wedding he didn't care what a wedding party he just wanted to have Joey as his lover and partner. Seto walked into the study to find Joey going out of his mind throwing paper balls of the floor screaming that his ideas weren't working.

"What's wrong Pup?" Seto asked having some idea what was bothering Joey.

"I can't figure out who should do what because once I have a place for them then I think what if they don't what that position or who else would want that position and our wedding is only week away so now what are going to do?" He was trying to gain his breath again.

Seto begin to laugh and Joey looked like he could kill. "Don't worry Pup, I knew that you would go over board about this wedding so I asked the others what position they would like and we hashed it out so why don't I give the list so your head doesn't blow off." He handed the list to Joey and led the room leaving Joey to continue to plan their wedding.

Joey looked at the list. At first he was mad that Seto would let him act like a manic, but as he thought about it he knew why Seto laughed at him. He looked at the list and saw who was doing what:

Groom: Seto Kabia

Bride: Joey Wheeler

Best Man: Yami Muto

Maid of Honor: Serenity Wheeler (this took Joey by surprise)

Ring Bearer: Mokuba Kabia

Flower Boy: Yugi Muto

Brides Maids: Tea & Mai

Ushers: Ryou & Malik

D.J.: Bakura

Bar Tender: Marik

(The last two kind of scared Joey but he knew that Seto made this list those two knew to behave themselves especially if their lights were also there.)

Joey was now done with the wedding planning. He had ordered the dresses for the girls and the tuxes for him, Seto, and the rest of the guys in the wedding party. He also had ordered the flowers, food, dishes, the cake, and then Joey ran out of the room in a panic. He was stopped by Seto and Seto wanted to know why Joey was flying down the halls like the gates of hell were at his heels.

"We don't have a church or a reception hall. How are we going to get married if we don't have-"

Seto put his finger on Joey's lips to stop him from talking. "I know. Don't you remember that we are getting married in the garden out back? The contractor had put the final touches a few hours ago. We are also having the reception here in the grand hall. Now let's go to bed before you have another panic attack."

"Okay." Joey said. He was tried he was now realizing that he should listen to Seto and hired a wedding planner because planning the wedding himself was driving him crazy.

(Two Days Before The Wedding)

Seto was making sure that the garden was done to his satisfaction that the grand hall was set like how Joey would want. He was lonely since Joey had left to stay with Yugi and Yami since last night. He was having a hard time sleeping without Joey with him. Seto walked around the mansion making sure that everything was going smoothly. Mokuba was taking care of Kabia and now for the first time in his life he had nothing to do since everything was either planned or was being taken care of. He went to the study to read a book or something to take his mind off the realization that Joey was not there.

(Scene Change: The Kame Shop)

Joey was driving Yami crazy because all Joey was doing was pacing back and forth. Yugi walked in when he sensed his Yami's frustration. Joey was going stir crazy thinking about Seto being alone in that big mansion.

"Joey are you okay?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, No, I don't know. I just having a hard time being away from Seto but I want-"

"Look you don't have to have a traditional wedding because you are not part of a traditional relationship."

"Yami!" Yugi yelled. "Joey don't listen to him. He is just cranky that you and Seto are getting married and if he doesn't lose that attitude he will never get married."

"Yami's right. I leave and go back to the mansion plus I cause problems here-"

"No, you're staying here. Yami go pack because you are going to go stay at Kabia's until the wedding. You are being rude due to the fact that you are jealous of Joey and Seto's wedding so you will go over there and-"

"No, Yugi I want to go back. I miss Seto. I'm going to go call him to come pick me up. Thanks for allowing me to stay here." Joey went down stairs to go and call Seto. Yugi just stared at Yami.

"What? Yugi stop looking at me like that. Yugi what did I do?"

Yugi just looked at him. He knew that Joey did want to go home but his Yami didn't have to be so rude. "Yami listen to me I know that you are upset because Joey and Seto are marring before us but please I need you to calm down for Joey's sake. You are going to be the Best Man at his and Seto's wedding and that is a high honor. I love you, but I also love Joey and I want what is best for him and the best is Seto."

Yami smiled. "Okay Yugi I will behave, but what I need to know is does Seto know about you and Joey?"

"Yami, behave right now. I love Joey as a brother and love you like a lover now be good while I see how Joey is doing." Yugi headed down stairs as he got to the bottom of the stairs he heard the door open and Joey saying good-bye and before he could say anything back Yugi was grabbed and dragged up-stairs. "Yami, behave!" That was all before his bedroom was shut with a "Do Not Disturbed" Sign on the door.

(The Wedding Day)

Joey had left last the night before to sleep in the North Wing. He needed to get ready. He had his white suit on but every time he out on his tie it was wrong. He had put ties on before but this time it had to be perfect and this tie was now becoming one of his worst enemies. Yugi and Yami headed to Joey's room just to hear cussing coming out. Yugi walked in to see Joey yelling at the tie that was lying on the bed.

"Joey calm down and tell us what is wring." Yugi said trying to calm the blond.

"My tie hated me. Every time I put it on it is crooked. It hates me and wants to ruin my wedding." Joey pouted.

"Come here." Yami said. He picked up Joey's white tie and put it on Joey and when he was done the tie was perfect. "Nerves that is what got you so wound up. Now I'm going to go check on Seto, where is getting ready."

"The East wing I believe that Mokuba, Ryou and Malik are also getting ready there. Serenity, Mai and Tea are getting ready in the great room. Yami when you find Ryou and Malik find out where there Yamis are." Joey said. Yami nodded. He left the room and Yugi's grandpa walked in.

"So you boys almost ready?" Mr. Mutou asked.

"Grandpa, what are you doing here and who is watching the shop?" Yugi asked surprised to see his grandfather there.

"Mr. Kabia called me and asked me if I would do him a favor. He even said that if I had to shut down the shop he would pay me the money I would lose which he will not do because I don't mind doing this favor for him. That is why I am here."

Joey looked at Yugi trying to see if figured out what his grandfather just said. "Um, Mr. Mutou what is the favor that Seto asked you to do?"

"He didn't tell you. He asked me to walk you down the aisle and I said yes. Joseph you are like a grandson to me and you have always been there for Yugi so how could I say no. Now lets get ready you don't want to be late for your own wedding." Joey had tears coming down his face and he hugged Mr. Mutou. Yugi was crying as well and soon all three were crying and then Joey started to laugh and he didn't know why. When they stopped crying and laughing Joey saw that soon the wedding would start.

Yami made it to the East wing to find that Mokuba, Ryou, and Malik were ready in their tuxes and he had to keep himself from laughing when he saw that Bakura and Marik were handcuffed to a pole that was in the room. Ryou said that this way he and Malik can get ready with out worrying what their Yamis were doing. Then Yami saw Seto and he looked pale and ready to heave his guts up.

"Kabia, are you okay?" Yami asked.

"No. I don't think that Joey and I will work out, he needs someone better that can be there for him and love him and cherish him."

"You're an idiot Kabia and the sooner Joey knows that the better he will be." Bakura said.

"Bakura be quite or else. Now Kabia Joey loves you and you love him. You just have cold feet now you are going out there and marry the love of your life or I will sic my Yami on you." Ryou said. Mokuba giggled and agreed that Seto needed to set aside his doubts and get out there and marry Joey.

Once that was settled Yami went on to check on the girls and was thrown out since Mai and Tea were still getting their dresses on. He returned to the North Wing and was red in the face, when he told Yugi, Joey and Grandpa what happen in the great room they all laughed at him. Then a knock on the door to see that Doyle was there saying that it was time. Yami left and followed him. He was to be Serenity's escort. Yugi also left because he needed to lead the wedding party with the flowers he had to throw. Joey and Grandpa left behind Yugi and were lead the room that lead to the hallway to the Grand Room. Ryou and Malik went to the great room to pick up their escorts Mai and Tea. Mokuba was ready with the rings and poor Seto was in the Grand Hall waiting for the wedding to start.

There were not a lot of people attending the wedding. Kabia's staff was there, Ishuiz and Odion were also there. That was about it since Seto didn't trust anyone near his baby brother and soon to be life partner. Tristan had be warn that if seen anywhere near the Kabia Mansion he would be killed. The only guest that was invited that did not come was Duke and no really cared.

The priest that was hired to marry them singled to the band to start the music. First to start down the aisle was Yugi. He had a big smile as he threw the flowers down. He was flowed by Mokuba who just wanted the wedding to be over because he hated to be in a suit. Once at the end of the aisle he stood next to his brother. Yami and Serenity were next. Yami took his place next to Kabia and Serenity stood on the opposite side awaiting her brother. Ryou escorted Mai down the aisle while Malik escorted Tea. Ryou and Malik too a seat next to Yugi while Tea and Mai stood next to Serenity. The band then played the wedding march and the guest rose to their feet to watch Joey walk down the aisle escorted by grandpa Mutou.

When Joey got the end of the aisle the priest asked who was giving Joey away. All his friends shouted "We do." Joey chuckled. The priest then said that Joey and Seto would say their own vows.

Seto:

"Joey at first you were a pain in my side that I could not get rid of. You were always there but I never knew why you never took the hint to leave. As time went by and I watched you while you were not looking I noticed that your nature, the way that you are is why you stayed around. You are stubborn, support, dedicated, proactive, loving and loyal. This you show to me every day that we are together and from this moment on I want to be all those things to you because you have open my eyes and heart and never want to go back to the ice cavern that I lived in." After his vows Seto noticed tears coming down Joey's face and also felt them coming down his and he didn't care that everyone was watching the powerful Kaiba cry. Then it was Joey's turn.

Joey:

"Seto you and I have always been like fire and oil we would always bring the worst out in each other, but you have also been so aware of me when I was in need of help. You found away into my life and my heart that no one else could and healed my very soul. I am thankful to you for that and by giving my life back to me all I can promise that I will to each day of our lives and cherish them because you and I deserve that."

The priest then continued on with the service. "Do you Seto Nathalie Kabia take Joseph Ryan Wheeler to be your life partner for richer or poorer in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

"I do." Seto said. "Then take the ring as a symbol as a union of your love and place on Joseph's finder and say that with this ring I thee wed."

Seto took the ring from Mokuba and took Joey's left hand that trembled and placed the ring on Joey's ring finger. "With this ring I you wed."

"Joseph Ryan Wheeler do you take Seto Nathalie Kaiba to be your life partner for richer or poorer in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

"I do." Joey said with out hesitation. He was told to take the ring and place it on Seto's finger and say "with this rind I thee wed."

Mokuba handed Joey the ring and he placed it on Seto's ring finder and said "with this ring I thee wed."

"I now pronounce you life partners for life you both may kiss you life partner." The priest said then he left.

The guest went to the reception where Bakura and Marik had set up with out breaking or burning anything. Joey and Seto were in a stage of euphoria. They were able to cut the cake and before they could stop Bakura and Marik took the pieces of cake and mashed them into Joey and Seto faces. This in turn started a food fight that no one. At the end Joey and Seto were going to go up stairs to copulate their marriage. They were not taking a honeymoon but I in a couple of months they were planning a trip to go to California and were planning on taking Mokuba, Yugi, Ryou, Malik and their yamis now Seto was rethinking that plan but he knew that Joey would talk him into taking the Yamis along.

As they went up stairs to be together as a life partners the Yamis had on smiles and Yugi wanted to know why and all Yami told him was that they would know in a couple of months,

(Sort of a lemon here)

Seto laid Joey and the bed and he carefully undresses his pup. Joey stilled had light scars from what his father did to him and he hated that Seto had to see them. Seto kissed each scar showing Joey it didn't matter what he looked like. Seto the undressed himself and went to the drawer to get the lubrication needed make love to Joey. Seto was carefully when he was prepping Joey for the night a head. Joey was in bliss and let the pleasure wash over him as Seto made love to him. When they were done they slept together the first time as married lovers.

(End of lemon)

Joey woke up shaking and was pale. He looked over and saw that Seto was still asleep. He felt darkness creep into the room and hovered over both him and Seto. Joey laid back down still shaking and now whimpering softly. Seto feeling the bed move woke up to hear Joey soft cries.

"Pup, what's wrong?" He asked drying Joey's tears.

"I have that same Darkness feeling I had when my father got a hold of me. Seto I don't want to lose you. I sorry that I'm messing up out wedding night."

Seto cradled Joey in his arms. "You're not messing up anything Joey. I want you to listen to me whatever is out there we deal with together and know this you will never lose me." With that said Joey fell asleep in Seto's arms.

(Scene Change: Taylor's Resident)

Tristan couldn't take it anymore. The one person he loved had married someone else and everyone he knew has left him because of what he did. The only one that had found him was Duke and he knew that Duke loved him but he could never love Duke with his heart longing for Joey.

(This next scene is a suicide scene and kind of bloodily don't like it scroll down

Knowing this Tristan waited for his parents to leave for a week trip to Hong Kong. He found his father's gun and placed it inside his mouth and pulled the trigger which send his brains on to the wall and his body fell on to the floor in a puddle of his own blood

(Scene is over)

Duke came over that night and used the key that Tristan gave him. He went up stairs to find Tristan's body. He fell to the floor screaming and sobbing. Once he calmed down he called the police. Tristan's parents came home early and the news of this tragic death was aired all over the news.

(Scene Change: Tristan's Funeral)

Seto really didn't want Joey going to this funeral but Joey knew that he had to. Yugi and the other lights also wanted to go to give condolences to Tristan's parents. At the funeral Joey and Yugi meet with Tristan's parents and they tried to help them cope with their lost. Ryou and Malik made their way over too but Seto and the Yamis never moved because they thought that the world was better without Tristan.

The stay was short because Joey started to feel ill and nauseas and the Tailors hugged the boys and Joey really started to feel dizzy and fainted. Seto carried him to the car and they drove away. The Yamis giggled and the lights wanted to know why but they would tell them.

What none of them knew was that a pair of emerald eyes watched the four boys and their lovers intently. The eyes mostly focused on Joey and Seto with hate burring in those eyes. These eyes wanted revenge and they try and find away to get it and there were eight people that needed to die and he would see to it that these eight would pay.

**THE END**

**A/N: This chapter took a while due to an over load of school work.**

**I hope that you have enjoyed His Eyes and I really like the reviews even those that have flamed me a little because it helped me look over my chapters to make a better story.**

**I have to say sorry to those who like Tristan but he had to die for his crimes in this story.**

**There will be a sequel to His Eyes but that is still in the works look for Burning Eyes but I won't start that story until May due to finals.**

**And again I hope that you all enjoyed His Eyes.**


End file.
